Entrenamiento Especial
by Ro-Ro Hatake Ootori
Summary: Al verse indefensa, tiene que buscar ayuda para que la instruyan en defensa personal... y quien mejor que alguno de sus compañeros? MorixHaru One Shot / Dedicado a Criistiii206


**Disclaimer:** **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece, la historia y personajes son una creación de Bisco Hatori.**

**Hola chicas! vengo un otro shot, esta vez de OSCHC y es un Mori&Haru... ah y por cierto es mi primer lemmon... espero de verdad que me quedara bien por que me costo un poco escribirlo, no quedaba conforme por eso lo borre unas 4 veces... **

**Este shot se lo dedico a **Criistiii206 ... Gracias por esperar y estar pendiente =D

**Así que, sin mas las dejo. **

**Disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Entrenamiento Especial<strong>

**by Ro-Ro Hatake Ootori**

Haruhi Fujioka se hallaba en la tercera sala de música del instituto Ouran High School para personas privilegiadas, parada al frente de uno de los grandes ventanales observando hacia los jardines exteriores. Estaba tratando de obtener una solución a lo que le impuso su padre.

Mientras que Haruhi se hallaba absorta en sus pensamientos, el resto del Host club que en ese momento se encontraban en la sala, la miraba ligeramente extrañados. Lo bueno es que el Host Club ya había cerrado y que Tamaki junto con los gemelos se habían retirado por asuntos familiares; ella sabía por conocimiento propio, que si no fuera de esa manera la estarían atormentando con incontables preguntas, las cuales ella no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Kyoya estaba tecleando los ingresos del club de ese día; pero también observaba de reojo a la muchacha y se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza de la Host "natural" para que estuviera tan perdida y afectando sus ingresos del día, en un 0,01%.

Mitsukuni también se preguntaba que le sucedía a Haru-chan para que no hablara y estuviera más pérdida que de costumbre; pero se encontraba atragantado con sus queridos dulces, haciendo que su preocupación por la castaña bajara varios escalones en su lista de prioridades.

Y Mori la veía intrigado y preocupado. Era raro _no es que comportamiento fuera muy normal es estado natural_ la forma de actuar en ese día. Pero parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros iba a decir algo al respecto y siendo él tan callado y taciturno, no pensaba hacerlo él. Por mucho que le preocupara su actitud, no pensaba ponerse en evidencia de esa forma. Prefería verla a lo lejos, que dejar de verla por completo.

Haruhi sumida en sus pensamientos, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto sin verle mucho remedio ni hacerle mucha gracia, tendría que rebajarse a pedir ayuda a alguno de ellos, sin saber cuál sería que pago que le pidieran. Ella sabía desde el enfrentamiento con Tamaki en la playa, tenía que hacer algo por su seguridad; entrenándose en algo, pero no lo había hecho. Pero ahora con la petición _que parecía más una orden_ de su padre el asunto se volvía pesado y fastidioso

Flash Back

Haruhi estaba en su casa el día anterior preparando la cena y esperando que Ranka-san llegara para cenar juntos. Ya estaba terminando de recoger y limpiar la cocina cuando escucho la puerta principal.

-Bienven... Oto-san... ¿qué te sucedió?- pregunto alarmada corriendo al encuentro de Ranka-san. Lo ayudo a llegar hasta el saloncito –Oto-san ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Una pelea en el bar- informo simplemente. El pobre de Ranka-san estaba todo mallugado. La ropa rasgada, el cabello desacomodado y ligeros hematomas en su rostro y brazos -Esta pelea me ha hecho ver que Tamaki-kun aunque no me caiga muy bien, tenía razón- comenzó a hablar más para él que para su hija.

-¿Razón en qué?- Haruhi estaba confundida, no entendía muy bien a lo que Ranka-san se refería.

-En que el mundo es muy peligroso para mi pequeña hija- comenzó a dramatizar y a llorar -Mi pobre hija está en un mundo desastroso, si ni siquiera yo me puede defender lo suficiente para no salir mal herido, que puedo esperar de mi niñita-

Eso último la había ofendido. Sabía que era mujer y que al frente de cualquier hombre estaría en desventaja; pero tampoco era para que dijera las cosas de esa manera.

-Oto-san… no exageres- dijo Haruhi moviendo ligeramente su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

-No exagero... Prométeme que vas a entrenarte en algo de defensa personal...-

Ahí fue cuando Ranka-san acorralo a Haruhi, haciendo que prometiera hacerlo.

**Fin Flash Back**

_"De qué manera me acorralo"_ pensó con fastidio y soltando un suspiro. Ahora tenía que ver a quien le pedía ayuda, no tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para tomar lecciones en algún dojo privado. Volteo y comenzó a pensar en cada uno de los miembros del Host.

_"Bueno Tamaki-sempai está descartado, no creo que sepa mucho de defensa personal" _pensaba haciendo ligeras muecas _"Además se pondría muy melodramático y armaría su cine mental"_ termino de pensar haciendo una gran mueca de desagrado, que hizo que los Host presentes dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y la vieran feo y extrañados.

_"Los gemelos ni pensarlo, se burlarían de mí y tendrían un nuevo tema para molestar" _suspiro... Eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Ya suficiente tenía que la trataran como su juguete e hicieran con ella lo que se les antojara.

_"Bueno, ahora... Kyoya-sempai"_ le dio una mirada fugaz y se asustó al ser atrapada _"No, seguramente prefiere mil veces darme uno de sus guardaespaldas, a enseñarme algo o pasar tiempo conmigo. Aunque no creo que sepa"_ si Kyoya hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de la joven, primero se hubiera ofendido por su forma de pensar y luego le hubiera dado toda la razón acomodándose las gafas.

_"Mmm... Ahora solo quedan, Hani-sempai y Mori-sempai..."_ Pensó dándoles una pequeña ojeada, el rubio no se percató del escrutinio por estar concentrado en sus dulces; pero Takashi sí que lo noto, prefirió no decir nada y hacerse el tonto_. "Bueno serian la mejor opción, ambos son los campeones de karate y kendo respectivamente y ambos saben judo"_ suspiro pesadamente, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-Bueno chicos, yo me retiro. Hasta mañana- dijo Kyoya cerrando su portátil y tomando sus cosas. La actitud de la joven lo había cansado, ya se enteraría de lo que es lo que le pasa a la Host Natural, cuando hiciera la llamada diaria a Ranka-san. Le daba curiosidad ya que nunca la había escuchado suspirar tanto como en ese día.

-Adiós Kyo-chan- dijo el rubio con su particular felicidad y devorando un gran trozo de pastel. Antes de que Kyoya saliera -Takashi...- llamo el rubio, a lo que el moreno solo respondió con un "Ha" y prestándole atención. -Tienes practica de kendo hoy, ¿no?-

-Ha- respondió con su tono de siempre.

Siguieron hablando y Haruhi ni pendiente de lo que decían... Hasta que una voz muy dulce la comenzó a llamar y sacarla de su ensoñación.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan... ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Hani-sempai, mirándola desde abajo y abrazado de su conejito, Usa-chan.

-Eh... Si, ¿por qué?-

-Porque has estado muy distraída hoy y ya nos vamos- Haruhi descolocada, se dio cuenta que el salón de música se encontraba vacío a excepción de ellos tres.

-Oh, lo siento Hani-sempai- se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay por qué Haru-chan. Bueno nosotros nos vamos ya- le dijo el pequeño rubio, mientras el moreno asentía en forma de despedida.

Haruhi no lograba hallar la forma de pedirle el favor así que se armó de valor y les grito prácticamente.

-Mori-sempai, puedo hablar usted un momento- dijo ruborizándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron entre si extrañados, tratando de descifrar que era lo que Haruhi se traía entre manos. Después de pensarlo unos segundos Takashi acepto a quedarse, mientras se despedía de Mitsukuni con una mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde la extraña actitud de Haruhi. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los Host estaban en su respectiva clientela, exceptuando uno. El Host Natural no había dado señales de vida ese día. Los gemelos no la habían visto en clases, por tal motivo antes de que abriera el Club, Tamaki había hecho su acostumbrado berrinche y cine mental, de que es lo que podría haberle sucedido a su "Adorable hija". Kyoya logro contralarlo diciéndole que Ranka-san había avisado que Haruhi no iba a ir al instituto ese día, mas no le había dicho el motivo.

Termino el día en el Host y todos terminaron de acomodar el salón, ya que al no encontrarse Haruhi _que era la que siempre se encargaba de limpiar, por encargo de Kyoya_ les tocaba hacerlo a ellos. Todos tomaron sus maletines y salieron hacia el estacionamiento hay cada uno tomo su respectiva limosina. Cuando Hani termino de montarse, giro para hablar con Takashi, pero en vez de encontrarlo ya dentro del auto, lo vio parado fuera con una mirada incomoda.

-¿Qué sucede Takashi? ¿Por qué no subes?- pregunto el rubio asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

-Ha… Emm… Tengo practica de kendo- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara. Mitsukuni sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que algo le estaba ocultado.

Desde el día en que se quedó solo con Haruhi había estado extraño y esquivo. Cuando le pregunto qué fue lo que quería decirle Haruhi, lo esquivo mostrándole un enorme pastel de fresas; que hizo que cualquier intento de sonsacar información se viera frustrada y desviada al delicioso y enorme pastel que se encontraba al frente de sus ojos.

-Okey, nos vemos más tarde Takashi- dijo el pequeño rubio dedicándole una dulce sonrisa y cerrando la puerta del auto. Sabía que si el gigante que tenía por primo no quería soltar prenda, nada lo persuadiría de lo contrario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- esa voz profunda, hizo que Haruhi saltara del susto.

-Mejor- contesto dejando de ver en el espejo, los ligeros hematomas que adornaban sus brazos, hombros y cuello. Con un suspiro desganado se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su sempai. – Buenas tardes sempai- saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy- dijo con voz ronca mientras dejaba su maletín en uno de los bancos. –Me sorprendió tu mensaje-

Haruhi simplemente no sabía que decirle. Le daba una pena enorme, decirle que no quería dejar de verlo aunque fuera un solo día; por ende decidió solo encogerse de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿Practicamos hoy?- pregunto Haruhi como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Podrás?- Haruhi, solo asintió –Bueno cambiémonos-

Haruhi esta semana se había asombrado con su sempai. Ya era conocido que Takashi no era una persona de muchas palabras, más bien era conocido por solo decir una y esa era "Ha". Poco a poco Takashi había dicho más palabras en cinco minutos que lo que había dicho en sus dos horas de entrenamiento. Por ende Haruhi estaba flotando al haber escuchado su voz por más de cinco segundos.

-¿Estas segura de que puedes?- Takashi no se cansaba de preguntar, ya que se sentía culpable por los hematomas que adornaban los pálidos brazos de la chica. Se recriminaba el no haber medido bien su fuerza y haberle producido semejante daño a la chica que hacia latir su corazón.

-Claro que si Mori-sempai, no se preocupe- contesto Haruhi tratando de mantener la compostura y no derretirse en ese mismo segundo.

Comenzaron con la práctica. Haruhi lograba escapar y esquivar los suaves golpes que Takashi le iba proporcionando. No dejaría que otro descuido dañara a la joven. Luego de un rato Haruhi comenzó con el ataque o intento de ataque, ya que sus manitas no lograban hacer mucho daño que digamos; bueno no hacía daño a la musculatura bien formada de su sempai.

Entre uno de los golpes que proporcionaba Haruhi, su camisón resbaló de uno de sus hombros, distrayendo momentáneamente a Takashi, para que así Haruhi lograra derribarlo y posicionarse encima de él.

Haruhi no se daba cuenta en la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba, mientras tanto Takashi, era muy consciente de la anatomía de la chica. En sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas, muy cerca de su masculinidad. De sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en su torso que subía y baja rápidamente debido a su errática respiración.

Fue muy consciente del rostro de la chica, de sus grandes ojos brillantes por la felicidad de haberlo logrado tumbar; de sus finos labios entreabiertos que lo llamaban a besarlos, del aliento que escapaba entre sus labios que hacía que se estremeciera ligeramente. No puedo aguantar más y levantando una de sus manos lentamente, para acariciar ligeramente la suave mejilla de la chica, la cual adquirió un ligero tono rosa por el toque.

-Sempai, ¿Qué…- no la dejo terminar ya que acorto la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de ella. El beso comenzó lento, suave. Haruhi estaba absorta en los sentimientos y sensaciones que los labios y manos de Takashi le proporcionaban, así que se fue dejando arrastrar por los sentimientos y por las caricias.

Poco a poco Takashi la fue recostando en el piso y colocándose ligeramente sobre ella, sin dejar caer todo su peso. Sus manos se fueron convirtiendo más y más avariciosas, queriendo tocar más de la chica que estaba a su merced. Así que sus manos poco a poco se fueron entrometiendo debajo de su camisón para tocar la suave piel de su vientre. Las suaves caricias a las que era sometida, estaban nublando lentamente su razón. Además de que su corazón había mandado de paseo a su cerebro, no le quedaba de otra que sentir y dejarse ir.

Lentamente Takashi iba explorando el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, dejando pequeños besos mariposa en todo su rostro, centrándose especialmente en sus labios. Haruhi comenzó a pasar sus manos por el torso y espalda de su acompañante, haciendo que un escalofrió le corriera por la columna vertebral

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y las caricias aumentaban, las ropas se volvían estorbosas. Takashi tiro del camisón por encima de su cabeza dejando expuesta el sujetador deportivo que escondía la forma femenina que se iba desarrollando. Poco a poco fueron despojándose de las ropas, hasta quedarse piel contra piel. Takashi fue besando cada cardenal que había causado el día anterior. No necesitaban decirse nada, ya que sus caricias hablaban por si solas. Fue preparando a la chica para la futura intromisión, A Haruhi se le salían ligeros jadeos y gemidos, cada vez que Takashi tocaba una zona que le produjera excitación.

Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro que la chica estaba lista, beso castamente sus labios y luego fijo su mirada en sus ojos, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Haruhi simplemente asintió cerrando los ojos. Takashi se posiciono y poco a poco fue invadiendo la intimidad de la chica. Al sentir la intrusión, cerró fuertemente los ojos para soportar la incomodidad y el ligero dolor que se comenzaba a formar en su interior. Takashi cuando se tomó con la prueba de que era el primer hombre en la vida de la joven, besó furiosamente los labios de la chica para así distraerla. Cuando la chica se relajó por el beso, Takashi aprovecho para romper la fina membrana que la declaraba suya.

A Haruhi se le escaparon una que otra lágrima por el dolor que sentía, mientras Takashi besaba cada lágrima que caía de los orbes que tanto adoraba. Después de un par de segundos el dolor aminoro y movió ligeramente las caderas para darle a entender que podía continuar. Takashi con cuidado fue entrando y saliendo de ella, juntando el movimiento con caricias y besos, que demostraban lo mucho que la amaba o mejor dicho que se amaban.

Entre movimientos, caricias, besos, gemidos y suspiros, Haruhi llego al máximo placer que podía experimentar su cuerpo. Se tensó a la espera de algo desconocido; pero a su vez delicioso. Al sentir que el interior de su amada se contraía a su alrededor, se dejó ir. Sintiendo las descargas de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Luego de lograr acompasar sus respiraciones, Takashi se colocó a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho. Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras y no creía que cambiara eso de su personalidad o por lo menos, no a corto plazo. Esperaba que las acaricias que le estaba proporcionando junto con los tiernos besos que colocaba en sus labios le transmitieran todos los sentimientos que tenía para ella. Y dando gracias a dios, Haruhi lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruhi a la mañana siguiente, ya en el instituto Ouran, logro esconderse y escaparse de los gemelos durante todas las horas de clases. Ya a la hora de Club, se dirigió sin ganas al tercer salón de música sin muchas ganas a decir la verdad. No quería encontrarse con el resto de los Host, aguantarse las quejas de Tamaki no era tarea fácil.

Al entrar al tercer salón de música solo se encontró con el amor de su vida, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que daban hacia los ventanales. Sonrió para si antes de saludar.

-Buenas Tardes Mori-sempai- saludo con una pequeña inclinación.

-Haruhi- dijo como advertencia.

-Lo siento sempai…- él simplemente levanto una ceja –Costumbre Takashi. ¿Contento?-

-Ha- contesto dando entender que lo estaba.

Takashi se levantó de donde se encontraba, para acercarse a su novia _que bien sonaba eso dentro de su cabeza_ Cuando ya la tuvo cerca, la tomo por su pequeña cintura para estrecharla entre sus brazos y acercarse para besarla lentamente. Mientras Takashi la estrechaba más contra su cuerpo, Haruhi enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de su novio _cada vez que lo pensaba, más le encantaba_ y con sus manos jugaban con su cabello.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero un sonoro jadeo los hizo separarse ligeramente. Voltearon hacia la puerta del salón de música y se encontraron con el resto de los Host. Tamaki en el centro, con un gemelo a cada costado, con una expresión de asombro. Kyoya atrás del grupo que mostraba una ligera mueca divertida. Y Hani, al otro costado del grupo sonriendo y abrazando a Usa-chan.

-¿Eh?- preguntaron Tamaki y los gemelos al mismo tiempo, mientras ladeaban la cabeza a la derecha tratando de comprender lo que sus ojos había visto segundo antes.

Los jóvenes atrapados infraganti en el acto, no sabían que hacer. Todavía no habían planeado como decirle al resto del club, su reciente relación; pero estaban seguros que exactamente así no era la forma.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... ¿Dónde?...- Los chicos de verdad no entendían que era lo que pasaba -¡¿QUE?- gritaron, cuando la información al fin fue captada satisfactoriamente por sus cerebros.

_-¿Qué diablos haces sempai?-_

_-¡Quítale las manos de encima!-_

_-¡Mi Hija!... ¡Mi pobre hija!-_

_-¡Nuestro juguete!-_

_-Mancillaste a mi hija… ¡Te mato!-_

Fueron unas de las frases que lograron descifrar entre los gritos, sermones, murmuraciones entre mesclados de los chicos… Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, notaban las ansias de sangre de los tres chicos más exagerados del club. Tamaki era sostenido de las piernas por Hani-sempai y Kaoru sujetaba a su hermano, para que este no cometiera una locura; pero estar pendiente que su hermano no se le escapara, no evitaba que de su boca salieran quejas e improperios hacia el mayor de sus compañeros.

Hani y Kyoya se cansaron del espectáculo que comenzaron a jalar, empujar y tironear de sus compañeros para salir de la sala. Tamaki fue prácticamente arrastrado desde sus piernas por el más dulce de los host. Mientras que Kyoya llevaba a los gemelos tomados de los cuellos de sus camisas y empujándolos hacia la salida.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron fuera del salón de música, Haruhi dejo escapara el aire que estaba reteniendo. No dejaba de ver la puerta por donde, segundos antes habían salidos sus amigos. Volteo a ver a Takashi, que seguía con la máscara inescrutable que siempre usaba; pero sus ojos mostraban que no entendía nada de lo que acaba de suceder.

-Taka…- comenzó a hablar; pero cuando sintió la puerta ser nuevamente abierta, volteo esperando un nuevo ataque por parte de Tamaki o los gemelos; pero solo apareció una cabellera rubia que pertenecía al loli-shota.

-Haru-chan, Takashi… ¡Felicidades!- dijo con voz extremadamente dulce, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Luego volvió a desaparecer por la puerta.

-Uhm… no lo había pensado así- comento distraída Haruhi.

-Yo tampoco- su voz profunda hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo. Takashi sonrió para sí, por el efecto que tenía en ella.

-Pero, bueno…- soltó el aire en un supero –Por lo menos ya lo saben- dijo mirando hacia la puerta.

-Ha…-comento distraído –Ahora falta el resto del Instituto-

La mueca que se había formado en la cara de Haruhi al oír lo último, le causó una gran gracia al Host Salvaje. Tomo su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos, cuando hicieron contacto, Takashi hablo.

-No te preocupes, estaré aquí- y sin decir más la beso de nuevo, esperando que estaba vez no los interrumpieran.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto chicas... Yo como soy media loquita tengo otra cuenta en la cual me llamo "Ro-Ro Hale" en esta escribo sobre libros y pronto sobre Programas de TV =D<strong>

**Tengo twitter en la cual soy http : / / twitter(.)com/#!/RoRo_Hale **

**Y en Facebook ****http : / / www(.)facebook(.) com / roro(.)hale**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el shot y no me haya quedado OOC... espero sus opiniones**

**Ro**

_**Mi paga, son sus review **_


End file.
